Conventional athletic gloves or mitts, such as baseball or softball gloves, often require a “break-in” period before the glove is ready for maximum use. New ball gloves are particularly difficult to close due to a stiff heel portion of the palm of the glove, which requires an individual to fold, open, and close the glove repeatedly until a desired flexibility is reached. When presented with a new baseball glove, boys and girls often fold the glove around a baseball and place the glove under a mattress to assist in the breaking-in of the glove. Generally, a more flexible glove allows an individual to better catch a ball during play.
The heel portion of the glove commonly comprises a stiff padded portion between several layers of thick leather, which are stitched together. The heel portion's thickness increases the difficulty of creasing a new glove, thereby making the glove difficult to open and close, particularly for younger ball players with less hand strength.
The need to enhance the flexibility of a baseball glove for the purpose of reducing break-in time has been recognized by the industry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,287 is directed to a baseball glove having an area of increased flexibility. The area of increased flexibility is located on a backside of the glove, below the finger stalls, and directly above an opening for receiving the ball player's hand. The disclosed area of increased flexibility facilitates opening and closing of the glove.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,915 discloses a baseball glove having a means to enhance glove flexibility. The disclosed flexibility means employs a flexible heel portion which facilitates closing of the glove.
While the prior disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,287 and 4,847,915 allow for enhanced glove flexibility, no such known design has been developed which would virtually eliminate the break-in period for a new ball glove. By eliminating the break-in period, young ball players may gain greater control over the glove in a shorter period of time than that required by other more conventional gloves.
Accordingly, there is a need for an athletic glove having enhanced flexibility, thereby eliminating the need to break-in a new ball glove. Such an athletic glove has particular use among younger ball players or among those who have less hand strength. It is to such an athletic glove that embodiments of the present invention are directed.